Swearing for Compassion
by jelly-jel
Summary: [Mimato] He needed her, and she needed him. It was one mistake, one dream, that he made that made them appart. But because of her smile he is determined to bring her back from another suffering she is faced.
1. Chapter I: The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

"I swear to God, Matt! One step out of that door, I swear to God, we're OVER!" a woman's voice said screamed inside of an apartment.

Yamato Ishida, 21, living in an apartment with his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa, are having an argument, again, after having been late informed of the tour, again. Mimi had had enough of his unexpected leave.

It has always been like this ever since Yamato Ishida, better known as Matt, signed in a record label, 3 years ago. Having heard of the bands talent thru a friend, the record label sent a person to hear the demo of the band. The person, impressed of the bands performance singed them up right away to join in. The boys, overwhelmed of the offer, accepted. Especially Yamato, it was his dream. And with the money that he gets from the band he can buy his own apartment and invite Mimi to live with him. With much convincing of his parents they finally agreed.

It was perfect for him, but how wrong it turned out it to be between his relationship with Mimi.

With the guitar on his back and his suitcase on the other hand, he was ready to leave. Looking at Mimi with cold eyes, he stepped back at the door.

"Yamato Ishida! Don't do this to me!" Mimi exclaimed, ready to cry.

"Mimi, what do YOU want me to do?! Huh, Mimi?! I can't abandon the band, can't I? I have a contract! I have fans! I have a dream! And YOU want me to abandon THAT? How could you? It's my dream and you want me to leave it all. And you know very well that I'm the one supporting our income!"

As Matt said this, Mimi's eyes widened with a mix of anger, fear and shock.

"I'm not asking you to leave your dream! I'm just asking you to stay! You're always out! You're never here with me! You over work to much! You don't think of yourself anymore! Look at you! You look horrible and sick! You know very well I care of your well being above everything and you know very well I have my fair share in our income!" Mimi said with much courage.

"Well I don't care, what you said Mimi! I'm leaving and that's it!" Matt said as he closed the door.

Leaving a broken down Mimi, crying on the floor asking herself:

'When did this happen, why? You said everything will be fine, why did this happen...Yamato, why?'

**Rina:** Ok that's first chapter, so far…Kinda short, I'll try to make it longer next time. Anyway this is my first attempt of a Mimato fic...and my coming back story. About the title that's what popped out of my head at the time and I'm gonna stick to it. Anyway please R&R. I'll update as soon as possible. I'm gonna make things right…


	2. Chapter II: Forgetting Is Not Enough

**Swearing for Compassion  
Chapter II: Forgetting is Not Enough**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

"Bye Mimi!" Mimi's co-worker, Aimee said as she passed by her office.

"Bye Aimee!" Mimi replied enthusiastically while waving.

Going to the parking lot, Mimi Tachikawa, 23, was thinking of what she will be cooking for dinner. Opening her car she put her things beside the passenger seat and started the engine, waving her goodbye to the guard she started to drive by the streets setting her sights on going home.

It was has been 3 years and 9 months since Mimi left Matt, and it has been a year since she came to America. She is now residing in the busy city of New York and owns a Wedding Boutique store, which is really a succesful one. You could say Mimi is happy. But that's not entirely true. She's not entirely happy.

Ever since she left Matt's apartment her life have never been worse. Going back to her parent's house was one of the mistakes she made, especially when her mom decided everything that she does and who she goes out with. It was dreadful to her, all her insults, but she got thru it. Her father, was never been more happy to see her though, treated her well and gave her everything that she needed but without her mother knowing.

Even when she was pregnant her mother treated her badly, and her father treated her with much care. Yes, she got pregnant. After a few days she left Matt's apartment, she has been throwing up and having mood changes. It sickened her. She checked to a doctor and got surprising news. She wanted to tell Matt, but decided against it, since her mother told her to and besides if she told him, he'll just tell her that he has no time for this. It saddened her for not telling Matt, but it saddened her more if he told her that it was a mistake. It was better for him that he doesn't know.

It was hard for Mimi to forget Matt, since a piece of him was left to her. Her son looks so much like him. Blonde hair with a tint of brunette, clear ocean blue eyes and a smile like his father. The boy was handsome, just like his father. It was hard to forget, even if she wanted to.

Stopping the car in front of a building she parked her car, picked up her things and got out. Taking out her keys, she opened the door to her house. Her house was just a simple one, and everything was arranged. It was never been messy. Always clean.

Putting her coat inside the closet and putting her things down in a table.

"Mikey! I'm home!" She shouted. Just then a little boy came out of the hallway of their house running towards Mimi.

"Mommy!" Mikey, the boy shouted as he run towards Mimi hugging her. "I'm glad your home, Mommy." The boy cried.

"I'm glad, I'm home too." She replied hugging her son tightly.

Everything was gonna be fine. Or so she thought...

**Rina: **Not long, I know. But you have to keep reading to know what happens next. I'm doing this fic one step at a time since I do have a social life. Besides, its only the beginning. Anyway, this is what happened to Mimi. Surprising? Well no. So the boy's name is Mikey. I can't think of a proper name for him since I'm writing this fic at a midnight again. Sigh. If you have name suggestions for Mimi's son, let me know and I'll gladly accept it.Oh well. Anyway R&R. Thanks also for those who reviewed. I really appreciate the love.


End file.
